


O O F (crack beginning to egg languages)

by hands



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eggs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, crackfic, cries in french, f u c k, gone wrong, language of the eggs, lets have a gremlin walk up a fucking doorm, lin I'm so sorry, oof, scrambled eggs, this was supposed to be serious but yknow what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hands/pseuds/hands
Summary: a fic made by james madison and thomas jefferson at three in the morning ;;;)





	O O F (crack beginning to egg languages)

alexander hamilton angrily walked up the door to montechchiello. because he's such a fucking gremlin, he climbed in through the _mail slot_. if there even was mail slots then. if not, he just climbed through a crack in the wall.


End file.
